New Years Resolutions
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Sequel to The Christmas Wish Shonen ai, 1x2, 3x4
1. Prologue

"New Years Resloutions" Prologue

Title: New Years Resolutions  
Author: Me ^-^  
Notes: Seguel to The Christmas Wish, Angst, Sappy, Romantic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Heero danced around the large empty ballroom he could feel two pair of eyes on him. Lifting his head slightly he noticed Quatre and Trowa standing at the top of the stairs. It didn't seem to bother him though. 

"Heero," a small voice broke into his head. 

"Yes," he replied looking at the boy he was dancing with. 

"Thank you," the boy replied. 

"No, Duo, thank you," Heero sighed his lips parting into a wide smile laying his head on Duo's shoulder. Heero could feel Duo nuzzle his head into his neck as they continued circling the empty floor. Again Heero looked up toward the stairs, only this time Quatre and Trowa were gone. Closing his eyes he marveled in the moments that passed. He could feel himself getting tired, but he didn't want to stop. 

Duo nuzzled his face as close to Heero's neck as he could. For a little over two months now he had dreamed and waited for this moment. He wanted it to go on forever. Even though he wanted it he knew he couldn't have it. Heero would get tired eventually, not to mention Duo knew he himself would get tired and hungry. 'Heero had said he loved me it was all so perfect, but what was the thank you for.' Duo lost count of how many times they went around the floor. 

"Duo?" Heero finally spoke. 

"What is it?" he asked gently. 

"I'm getting a bit tired," Heero replied slowly. 

"Okay," Duo agreed as they stopped their turns. "I can understand that." 

Helping him Duo took Heero to the nearest chair. Sitting Heero down Duo grabbed one for himself. 

"Thank you," Heero said again. 

"Not a problem," Duo laughed. Leaning over Heero stopped Duo's laughter by gently placing his lips over the braid boys. After a long passionate kiss, Heero finally released Duo's lips. 

"I do love you," Heero confirmed. Duo was still in a daze from the kiss and unable to respond. They both sat there in silence staring at each other. Neither sure just what to say or do. 

Suddenly the sun peeked through the windows lighting the room brightly. The marble floor shined as each tile came under the sun's rays. Each chandelier gave off a rainbow as the light pierced the glass that it was created from. The sun's brilliant glow radiated in both boys' eyes each sparkling with joy. Both boys jumped out of their tight skin as someone called out to them. 

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Quatre called, running down the marble steps in his pjs, towing Trowa with him. 

"Merry Christmas!" Duo whooped, regaining his composure. 

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked Heero. 

"Fine," he replied in that usually short stoic response and tone. 

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Quatre offered. 

"Great! I'm starving," Duo said jumping up and turning to his beloved Heero.


	2. Chapter 1

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Do you want some help up?" Duo asked Heero

"Sure, thanks." Heero's voice softening a bit. Leaning down, Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's waist gently lifting, he pulled Heero to his feet. Trowa tried to assist, only his hand was knocked away Quatre took hold of the shunned hand, looking into Trowa's hurt eyes. Duo could feel Heero put his weight on him. It was a slow process getting from the ballroom to the large formal dining room.

After finally reaching the room Duo found the nearest chair to deposit Heero into. Heero slipped from his arm and sat down, the pain in him flaring a bit. Quatre and Trowa both took seats not too far away from him. Duo sat down next to him. Quatre clapped his hands twice and an older man appeared through double swinging doors at the other end of the room.

"What can I get for you sir Quatre?" he asked.

"Breakfast," Quatre smiled warmly.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Also some for my guests," Quatre told him spreading his hands out.

"What may I get for you gentlemen?" he asked Duo and Heero.

"Well I want pancakes," Duo laughed.

"Get us three pancakes, two eggs over easy, and some toast," Heero told the man.

"Right away," he said turning and leaving the way he came. Duo turned and looked at Heero his eyes showing his shock at what Heero had done.

"What?" Heero asked, not looking away from the centerpiece that his eyes had focused on.

"Oh, I was just shocked that you ordered for me," Duo tried to explain.

"Shouldn't I have?" Heero asked his voice a little edgy.

"No it's fine," Duo smiled, tucking his arm around Heero's.

"Okay," Heero finally looked over at him. He looked so sweet and innocent, his eyes genuine and beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at that face the face he watched sleep at night. Leaning over Duo gently pecked Heero on the cheek. Turning his head slightly Heero's lips met Duo's soft tender ones. Duo could feel Quatre and Trowa staring at him he could feel himself turning bright red. Heero finally released Duo's lips and looked into that beautiful face. Duo giggled childishly, ducking his head he leaned against Heero burying his face between Heero's side and arm. He couldn't look at Quatre or Trowa, or he would burst out laughing. Suddenly a ringing sound caught his attention and he forgot about his embarrassment completely, as he sat up and looked around the room.

"That's just the hall clock chiming," Quatre explained to Duo's curious look.

"Oh," Duo replied looking into the hall.

The older man reappeared in the doorway, this time he was carrying a large tray. He set a plate of eggs and toast before Heero and a plate of pancakes in front of Duo. He then placed a waffle on the table in front of Trowa and french toast before Quatre. Duo grabbed his fork and dug into the pancakes before him. Syrup dripped down his chin as he stuffed a fairly big piece into his mouth. The other three boys stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, bewildered, after swallowing his bite. All three started to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?" Duo asked again, his voice expectant of an answer.

"Nothing," Heero replied, stopping his laughter as fast as it had started. Taking a napkin he gently wiped the corner along Duo's chin. Both Quatre and Trowa stopped laughing almost simultaneously. They ate the rest of their breakfast in a strange silence; even Duo was quiet. After finishing the meal they sat there looking at each other, unsure of just what to say or do.

"There are presents under the tree. We could go open them," Quatre offered breaking the silence.

"Really?" Duo wondered, "Well, I bought some for you guys since it is Christmas and all, plus you invited me here to your home to spend Christmas Eve with you. They are in the room where Heero slept after the incident last night. I wasn't sure if I could stick them under your tree or not."

"Sure you can. Go get them we'll meet you in there," Quatre told him. Duo tried to hop up from his seat but his gown seemed to hinder him some.

"If you want to change there should be some clothes in the dresser in the room," Quatre told a fleeting figure as it tried to run down the hall.

"Actually there are some I have tucked away that I brought," Heero volunteered after Duo left. "Oh by the way where is Wufei?"

"He left last night. Do you want me or Trowa to go get the gifts for you?" Quatre asked.

"No. That's okay. You probably wouldn't be able to find them," he sighed. "I'll get them."

Pulling himself up, a pain shot through his side and up into his shoulder. He winced but continued on. 'This is nothing, so why is it bothering me so much,' he wondered. He limped out of the room, leaving Quatre and Trowa sitting there with looks of wonder on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo appeared in the doorway of the large family room, carrying four packages under his arms. He was now dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tee-shirt that read: 'Got Milk?'. Trowa stood to help him.

"I think I got it," he acknowledge Trowa's offer of help, "so hey where's Heero?"

His face changed to one of concern as he set the packages down under the tree.

"He said he had brought some gifts also," Quatre explained.

"So why didn't one of you go get them, he's not in any condition to go out alone," Duo wanted to scream but tried to refrain.

"It's okay. I can handle it," came a voice behind him. Turning around Duo looked at Heero, who stood with packages in hand. He was leaning against the frame. Duo ran over to him, taking the packages.

"Trowa take these," he ordered, handing them to Trowa who also walked over toward Heero. Turning back to Heero, "No you can't. Now let me help you."

In any other situation Heero could have easily brushed off Duo's request, if someone else has said it. Only when Duo says it, he can't seem to say no. Sliding Heero's arm around his shoulder, Duo pulled Heero close to him. He could smell the sweat of Heero's efforts. He only allowed Heero minimal movement as they walked over to a chair. Even if Heero's wounds weren't serious Duo didn't want to take any chances. Carefully he deposited Heero onto a small couch. Sitting on the floor in front of him, Duo looked under the large tree.

"Well now that we hey where's Wufei?" Duo asked looking around.

"He left last night," Quatre replied.

"Oh. Well let's open some presents," Duo laughed.

"Great!" Quatre cheered.

Heero couldn't hold back a smile as Duo greedily grabbed for presents that were headed his direction. 'I only hope he likes what I got him,' Heero sighed to himself. Three presents were deposited on the small sofa next to Heero. Three sat just in front of Duo's lap. While seven sat between Quatre and Trowa. Duo tore into the package nearest to him, only for an instant noticing it was from Trowa. As the paper became a rubble of scrap a box emerged. Pulling the tape the top flaps of the box popped open. Reaching in he searched through the peanuts and discovered something. Pulling it out his eyes feasted upon a smaller box that was decorated beautifully, with splashes of hues and gems of unimaginable colors. Opening the box he discovered a marble handled brush and comb, several ribbons of many different shades. His eyes glowed with delight. Heero looked on, deep in his stomach a feeling began to arise, fear. He was beginning to fear Duo wouldn't like his gift at all.

"Wow this is great! Thanks Trowa," Duo laughed.

"Glad you like it," Trowa replied looking up from a gift in his lap.

Duo grabbed the next one in his pile; again, the paper became a crumpled mess landing in a pile with other paper he had earlier discarded. He barely took the time to notice it was from Quatre looking at the tag for only a split second. A black object emerged from the paper. It was a laptop, opening it the laptop beeped to life. 'Wow I can't believe he got me this' Duo was shocked.

"Do you like it, I thought you might need a new one?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah it's cool. Heero has one I used. Now I have one of my own," Duo laughed happily.

"Good I am glad you like it," Quatre laughed.

Reaching for the final present Duo examined it more closely then he had all the rest. It was light, and upon reading the tag he saw it was from Heero. He became very excited. 'I'll bet it's something great!' He told himself in delight. Pulling at the paper pieced flew this way and that. A small box appeared in his lap. Opening the lid he discovered a piece of paper. It read, 'Look around.' He looked around the room only he didn't notice anything. Then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something in a corner behind a statue. Looking over the object moved.

"Go get it!" Heero told him. Jumping up, Duo's jeans showed the wrinkles from the way he was sitting. He scurried over to it on his hands and feet like a small bug. His braid followed behind him.

"Oh cool!" he called as he reached down and picked it up. Walking back over to the others a noise could be heard coming from his cradled arms. Sitting back down he placed it in his lap. It was a small ball of fur.

"A cat?" Trowa asked.

"Yep, and she is beautiful," Duo marveled.

"What breed?" Quatre asked.

"Calico," Duo replied. Looking at it, the cat was mostly black; with white on her belly and under her chin, also on her paws; orange was spotted here and there, one was just above her cold wet nose.

"What are you going to call her?" Quatre asked.

Holding her up he examined her. "I'll call her Angel, cause I got her from my angel."

"Aw," Quatre sighed, "That's sweet."

Duo looked up at Heero as he gently pet his new friend. Heero turned to the three presents beside him. Reaching over he picked up the nearest one. Looking at it he noted the gift was from Quatre. He gently pulled the tape off freeing the paper; it unfolded from the box it incased. Lifting the lid Heero reached in and pulled out a small object. His eyes focused on it; he almost looked in a daze sitting there.

"Heero?" Duo asked touching his leg.

In Heero's hand was a clear crystal ball that glowed with the late morning sun.

"From everything I'd read about you, you seemed to like the darker side of life, so I asked someone I knew in the colonies who moved back to earth long before we came," Quatre explained.

"Who is that?" Trowa wondered.

"Madame Jessibelle," Quatre responded.

"Oh that crazy lady," Trowa sighed.

"She's not crazy, so you just be quiet," Quatre huffed.

"Sorry," Trowa apologized.

"Thanks," Heero's reply seemed distant to Duo. Setting it down, he reached for another gift. Pulling the tape away again the paper fell off the box inside. Duo picked up the paper and looked at the tag, it was from Trowa. Heero took the paper from him, also to look at the tag. Setting it aside he opened the box. He pulled out a CD-ROM.

"It's a program that will break any code," Trowa explained to all the shocked faces looking at him.

"Wow! You think of everything," Quatre said looking over at Trowa.

"Thanks," Heero thanked him. Looking at the last item next to him Heero knew it was from Duo. Picking the box up carefully he examined it closely.

"It's not a bomb," Duo laughed.

"I know, otherwise it would have gone boom," Heero remarked. Gently he pulled the paper it tore slowly. Finally he had freed whatever it hid. Looking at the box in his hand, he gently pulled the lid open.

"It's not going to bite," Duo again laughed. Heero continued without responding reaching in he fished through the peanuts to discover something. Pulling it out his eyes fell upon a small black velvet box. Duo quickly took the box from Heero's hand. Opening it he turned to Heero. A gold ban shined in the sunlight,

"This promise ring signifies my feelings for you, with this ring I promise to be by your side for all eternity," Duo sighed offering the ring to Heero. Heero stuck his hand out to Duo. Duo slid the ring on Heero's finger.

"Cool it fits," Duo sighed.

"That was amazing," Quatre sighed, "Wasn't it Trowa?"

"Yea it was," Trowa agreed.

Duo could feel himself blush. Heero leaned down and gently kissed the boy he loved so much. Releasing the boys' lips he took a breath.

"Thank you," he breathed quietly.

"Your welcome," Duo managed.

Looking over Duo noticed that while he and Heero were doing their presents and such that Quatre and Trowa had already opened theirs.

"Thanks Duo and Heero. Already thanked Trowa," Quatre thanked them for the presents.

"Yeah thanks Heero and Duo," Trowa also thanked them.

"So what do we do now," Duo asked petting Angel. Music started to play.

"Wanna dance?" Trowa asked Quatre

"Sure," Quatre responded standing up.

"Hey Heero wanna dance," Duo asked turning to Heero.

"Sure, if you leave Angel here," Heero replied with a smile. 

'Oh how I love that smile,' Duo returned the smile.


	4. Chapter 3

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. I also don't claim ownership of the song "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tail sung by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle

Side notes: (Read if you don't want to be confused) Okay there is a song in this chapter... so that is one thing. And if you have ever heard the song "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tail then you know it is sung by two people. Okay to figure out who is singing which part the character speaking/thinking in the paragraph after the lyrics is the one sing that part.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo stood outside Heero's door, the regret consuming him. It was only four days after Christmas and he had already screwed it up with the only person he knew he could love. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' A warm, soft object brushed up against his leg bringing him out of his self-hating thoughts. Looking down it was Angel. Reaching down he gently picked up the small animal.

"What have I done?" he asked the delicate creature he held. A meow was the only reply he received.

"Why did I have to be so pushy? I was just really concerned. We don't know how bad his injuries are. I was only trying to help," he rambled on to Angel. Again he only received a soft meow in reply.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention. Turning he faced the room he had just left in anger. Then he heard something else, like someone falling. 'Heero!' his thoughts jumped. Turning the knob he opened the door.

"Heero are you okay?" he asked into the room.

At fist there was no reply, then it was sudden, "I'm fine, now leave me alone!"

Duo pulled the door closed and turned his back to it again. 'Oh god, I'm sorry please let me be in your life,' his brain and heart cried together. Internally he was weeping, externally he forced a smile, a look of being fine.

"Get away from my room," a cold voice called through the doors. Duo jumped then turned on his heels and bolted down the hall. Running into the nearest room. Books surrounded him as his façade fell apart. Angel still in his arms he collapsed onto a small stool. The tears began to show his eyes were bleary from them. He was now openly weeping, not just inside but also out. His heart shattered in that one instant. 'Oh Heero I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm just so worried about you. I'm sorry. Forgive me,' he sobbed to himself.

"Duo?" a voice behind him caught his attention.

Quickly he wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand, "Yes," he choked.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Fine," Duo tired to laugh but it only came out as a sob. A figure walked beside him and over to the large windows, it was Quatre.

"I'm fine," Duo continued to fight his need to be near Heero.

"You don't look -" Quatre began.

"You caught me, I'm not fine. We had a fight. He hates me. He doesn't every want to see me again. Never again. I need him, I want to be with him and he hates me hates me he hates me," Duo rambled on without a pause for a breath.

"Whoa slow down. Start from the beginning, talking might help," Quatre replied to the rambled words.

  
//Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight//

"We had a fight," Duo began again, "over whether he was okay. First it was a slight push and he told me he was fine but I insisted."

  
//Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there//

'Oh god. Why did I have to get so mad? He was only trying to help. But I am not totally disabled I can get around. He just wouldn't listen. I didn't have to be so mean about it. One little push, that was all. But no I took it beyond that,' Heero's thoughts seemed like a jungle.

  
//And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star//

"He smacked my hand away told me to let him be. So I responded angrily, I told him I didn't want to help him anyway. I was so mad at the time, he didn't appreciate my effort and I was doing it all for him," Duo began to ramble a bit again.

  
//And when the night starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky//

'He was only trying to help cause he cares for me. No one has ever cared so much. That's no excuse for my actions. I shouldn't have struck him, but I did. Does he hate me? Will he ever forgive me? What have I done?' Heero's mind raced with questions and feelings.

  
//Somewhere out there  
If love cane see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true//

"He hates me, I was so forceful. I treated him so awful like he was incapable of helping himself. I was just so worried. I just know he never wants to talk to me again. Not after what I said. I told him that maybe this was a mistake. I know it isn't so why did I say that?" Duo was weeping again. 

~ ~ ~ ~

'Oh Duo, why do you think this is a mistake. You must hate me after my actions to say something like that. I know you only wanted to help. I am sorry. Please don't stop talking to me, I need you,' Heero battled inside.

  
//And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star//

"What have I done? Why did I let my anger control me? After that statement I stormed out of his room only to stand in front of his door broken. Then I thought I heave something, when I checked he told me to get lost," Duo's eyes filled and overflowed with salty tears.

  
//And when the night starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky//

'Why did I yell at him? It wasn't his fault. Why did I tell him to get lost? Was I that angry over the experience? No I was mad at myself and I took it out on him. Please forgive me. I don't really want you gone. I want you here near me,' Heero's thoughts became more confusing.

  
//Somewhere out there  
If love cane see us through (If love cane see us through)  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true//

"Please let him forgive me," Duo finally ended with a sob. 

~ ~ ~ ~

'Please Duo forgive me,' Heero finally concluded his rambling thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo tried to relax his tense muscles in the warm water. He was sprawled out in the large tub thinking about how it could have been if he hadn't screwed it up. Then he started thinking about what he was going to do, how he was going to fix what he had done. Suddenly the door opened, turning he looked at Heero who entered.

"Oh sorry I'll go," he spoke, quickly turning around.

"Heero?" Duo wondered.

Turning back around Heero took second look, "Duo what the hell?

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"I was going to use this bath and you just come in here and take it," Heero remarked.

"Excuse me! I have been here longer then you even thought about taking a bath," Duo snapped the anger rising in him.

"Whatever you want to think," Heero turned away. Walking from the room the door slammed behind him.

'Who did he think I was? He does hate me. He is so mad at me.' Duo thought sinking below the water. A couple of bubbles floated up to the surface and popped. Sitting up, he used his arms and legs to pull himself to a standing position the water dripping off of him. Grabbing the nearest towel he wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the now draining tub. Standing in front of the mirror, Duo examined himself. His long hair flowed down over his shoulders. Taking his brush he gently ran it through his hair. 'Man I remember when Heero used to brush my hair when we were at the dorm room. He just took my brush from my hands and brushed it out. He even braided it for me. Oh how I wish he was here now.' Duo sighed to himself sadly. After brushing his hair he braided it and tied it off with a small rubber band. Walking out of the bathroom he bumped into Quatre.

"Hey," Quatre said smiling, "So how are you and"

"He hates me," Duo interrupted, " he came into the bathroom and we had another fight."

"Maybe he was just surprised that's all," Quatre offered.

"What am I going to do?" Duo asked ignoring Quatre's reasoning.

"You could talk to Madame Jessibelle. When I bought Heero's gift from her she mentioned that she knew him from long ago," Quatre tried to help.

"Hey that's a great idea. I could ask her about ways to fix my little problem," Duo agreed. "Thanks for the idea."

Duo left Quatre standing there as he walked down the hall to his room. It was two doors down from Heero's. He wanted to be as close as possible to the only person he knew he could truly love.

~ ~ ~ ~

'Why was I so mean to him? It wasn't his fault that he beat me there. He had as much right to be there as I did. I have made it worse then ever. What am I going to do now?' Heero sighed to himself. Sitting on his bed he noticed himself playing with his fingers, actually he was messing with the ring Duo had given him. He turned it around his finger. His mind was day dreaming back to the dorm room, before Christmas had come, and all the experiences between him and Duo. 'He gave me this ring, how could love just fade. I still love him, but I treated him so badly. What am I going to do? I need him here with me.' Heero worried.

~ ~ ~ ~

Duo sat on the bed in jeans, looking at the videophone. A piece of paper was held between his fingers, on it were ten numbers. 'This is Madame Jessibelle's number. If I call her maybe she can help me get back with Heero. I don't know what else to do. I love him so much. I truly love him, I need him so badly. I want to be with him forever, only he hates me. Doesn't want to be near me at all. I'm sorry Heero, for the bathroom and what happened in your bedroom. Please let Madame Jessibelle know something that might help me to get him back.' Duo thought as he looked at the phone. He hoped something would change between Heero and him after this call. 'Please let something change between Heero and me.' Duo pleaded to his brain.

Picking up the phone receiver he pressed a few buttons and the video window came to life saying: Call sent Please wait for connection.


	6. Chapter 5

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hello," came a soft voice from the receiver.

"Hello I would like to speak to Madame Jessibelle," Duo told her.

"This is she," she replied, the video window coming to life producing an image. A young woman was before him. Soft brown hair flowed behind her shoulders, large brown eyes looked upon him curiously. Her face was slender her featured were soft. Duo was shocked by what he saw he was expecting something else. 'She is very pretty did Heero do something with her.' Duo wondered.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her soft voice.

"Ah yes," Duo stammered.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well do you remember a young man by the name of Heero Yuy?" he asked cautiously.

"Heero Yuy yes he was a cute kid," she confirmed, "Do you know him?"

"Actually yes. This is why I am calling you."

"Oh. Did something happen to him?"

"No nothing happened to him. Well maybe."

"Why not tell me the situation you are in?" 

"How did you figure that out?"

"It's a gift, plus it's in your sad eyes."

"Heero and I got together Christmas Eve."

"Oh he finally found the one he was searching for."

"Only three days ago we got into a argument."

"I see. What was it about?"

"It was about his well-being. You see some guys attacked him Christmas Eve. I was only worried about him, I still am."

"You do love him. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you knew of some way that I could get him back."

"Well I know of four that worked for me from time to time."

"What?"

"One was a gift, second something to help him with that wretched machine, third I tried just talking to him, and fourth I just left him alone for a little while and it seemed to work itself out."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate the help."

"I am glad I could help you."

"Again thank you and good bye."

"Tell Heero hi for me. Good bye and good luck."

The video window went black as he hung up the receiver. 'Four things to try. One of them is bound to work. It just has to. Things are different now then they were earlier. Things will change.' Duo sighed, happiness creeping into him.

~ ~ ~ ~

'Wonder what Duo is doing right now? He probably is thinking of ways to ignore me. I don't know if I could stand that. Maybe I should act first and avoid him but that might hurt him too. Oh damn it what the hell am I going to do. I don't want to hurt him.' Heero felt very confused. Again he found himself playing with the ring that he had been given. 'That's it I'll just stay here and never leave I can go without food or sneak out late at night and get some. Then when I know I am strong enough I will leave. Oh how I miss him. Damn it!' Heero was angry with himself. Lying back on the bed he pulled off his ring and rolled it between his fingers. It shined in the late sunlight the gold was beautiful. The ring was beautiful. Turning his head he looked out the windows, dark black clouds rolled in their direction. 'It is going to be a bad night tonight.' Heero could feel the oncoming storm.


	7. Chapter 6

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dark clouds continued to roll in during the late evening. Duo had gone out before it got really bad. He returned safely to the large house, the rain had just begun to fall as he walked through the door.

"I see you made it back in time," Trowa greeted him, "What did you get?"

"Just some stuff," Duo said walking past him toward his room.

Upon entering the room he set the bags he carried down on the bed. 'Hope he likes these. Now to get them to him.' A sudden a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Duo," someone called through the door.

"Quatre, yes," he said opening the door.

"Do you want dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," Duo replied. Now with his plan set he was happier.

"Well Heero said he didn't, so I wondered if you would do the same," Quatre sighed.

"He is not eating?" Duo asked worriedly.

"That's what he said. Well Trowa and I will see you in the dinning room," Quatre said turning away and walking down the hall.

'He'll change his mind. He has to eat.' Duo hoped he was right. A bright flash and crack of thunder caught his attention. 'What a night it's going to be.' Duo could feel the powerful storm coming. 'It must not be cold enough for snow.' Duo looked down at the bags, 'hope this works, please let it work.' Digging in the bags he pulled out a few items and set them on the bed. Once again the room was illuminated with a bright light, followed by a thunderous crash. Duo jumped a little from the intrusion. 'How strange a thunderstorm in December.' Duo noted as he was collecting the items in his arms and he placed them in a small basket. He arranged them so that the biggest item was on top. Examining the basket, 'this looks great!' Now he was ready to deliver it. Picking it up he left the room and headed for Heero's. He heard movement inside the room. Setting it down in front of the door he gently knocked. Then he ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Looking back he saw Heero open his door. He picked up the basket and returned back into his room. 'Well at least he picked it up.' Duo hoped. He decided to get a bit to eat hoping he would see Heero at the table.

Walking into the dinning room he came upon Trowa and Quatre. They were nibbling on some food that was in front of them.

"Good evening Duo," Quatre greeted him.

"Evening," Duo returned. Taking a seat he looked over at Quatre and Trowa.

"So what would you like?" Quatre asked.

"Whatever you're having is fine," Duo responded.

"Okay," Quatre replied. "Bring Duo dinner," he called out to the kitchen.

A man carrying a plate entered the dinning room and set the plate before Duo. On the plate were a pile of mashed potatoes, meatloaf, some peas, and a roll. Picking up his fork he dug into the mashed potatoes and pulled a piece of meatloaf off the slice on the plate. Looking over he couldn't help but notice Heero's chair empty.

"So how is Heero? Was he not hungry tonight?" Trowa asked innocently.

"I don't know," Duo responded distantly. 'He has to eat, everyone has to eat.' Again Duo's eyes grazed the empty seat.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting on the bed Heero pushed his hunger away. Staring hard at the basket that was left at his door. 'Who is this from? Maybe Duo then again Quatre could be trying to cheer me up but why would he sneak around! If it was from Duo then there is still a chance.' He picked up each of the items carefully and examined them. 'These seem like things Duo would buy, so maybe.' Heero really hoped it was from Duo, but he wasn't sure. 'And why would he be sending me things since I am the one that screwed up?' Again he examined the items and set each one out. 'Someone went to a lot of trouble.' A loud crash caught his attention, drawing his focus to the storm outside. He watched as the heavy rain cascaded down the large windows.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Duo had sat through the entire dinner hoping to see Heero and that his gift helped convince Heero he was sorry. But Heero never showed himself. Duo decided to get bold and go see him. Leaving his room he quietly crept down the darkened hall. Reaching Heero's room he just stood staring at the large wooden door. Reaching up he gently rapped his knuckles on the door. After receiving no answer, he tried the knob. It turned with a click, 'the doors unlocked.' He was shocked by this carelessness of Heero.


	8. Chapter 7

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo slowly pushed the heavy door open. Inside the room was dark. It seemed to dark even for his eyes to adjust to. All he saw was a black space. A bright flash suddenly illuminated the room. On the bed Duo's eyes caught the glimpse of a body curled up. 'Is he asleep?' A loud crash of thunder startled him.

"What do you want?" a voice from the darkness asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Duo responded.

"See I'm fine now leave me alone," the voice said dryly.

"Demo you didn't eat and" Duo started worriedly.

"I'm not hungry. Get out!" this time the voice radiated anger and was illuminated by the lighting outside.

"Heero" Duo tried to speak.

"What?" came quickly toward him.

Duo's voice sank, as did his heart, "I'm sorry," The whisper of his words was almost lost in a loud crash. Turning he left, pulling the door closed behind him.

'Did he say he was sorry?' Heero wondered. Rolling over he looked at a closed door. 'I was so mean to him. Who would ever apologize to someone who is being mean to them?' Heero again rolled over to face the large windows watching the bright flashes as they echoed in his dark sad eyes. His arms clutched tightly around something hidden in the darkness. His possessive touch inflicted upon it. Another flash lit the room like a quick burning candle. Looking down his eyes fell upon the object he clutched. A regular sized stuffed brown bear that looked upon you with sad puppy dog eyes. 'It was from Duo. He sent me these gifts. But why?' Heero was unsure of what to do and how to respond to the kind gesture. A crash of thunder caused his arm to involuntarily clutch tighter to the bear. He could feel his eyes droop and sleep over took him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Duo sat up in his bed. He was greeted by a large crash of thunder. 'It's still storming?' He wondered. Looking outside the windows the normal morning sunlight was gone behind the black clouds and heavy rain. He was relieved his gundam was safe inside Quatre's hanger. All four gundams were there. 'It didn't work, it seems to be getting worse between us. I guess I will try the next thing. I won't get depressed until all my options are used up.' Duo stood up and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. Then slipped a shirt over his head and down around his shoulders. Pulling it straight, a heavy sigh slipped through his lips, 'no I won't be upset!' Walking out of his room he looked down the hall toward Heero's door.

"Duo," a voice called, "You look sad, where is your usual smile?"

Turning Duo looked at Trowa, "Me, no, I'm not sad." Duo put on a large grin.

"Oh" Trowa just looked upon him.

"So where is Quatre?" Duo asked trying to change the subject.

"He is still sleeping," Trowa explained, "he won't be up for another fifteen minutes."

"Isn't he usually the first one up?" Duo asked surprised.

"Yes, but he spent most of the night up worrying about you and Heero. So what is going on between you two?" Trowa asked somewhat critical.

"He shouldn't have," was all Duo could say.

Suddenly a door opened, grabbing both their attentions. Heero stood in his doorway a little paler then usual. In his arms he clutched a brown teddy bear. 'The bear I gave him.' Duo was shocked to see it in Heero's arm. He spoke no words, he just turned and walked down the hall away from them, he stumbled a bit as he went.

"Heero," Duo squeaked. He received no response. He could feel Trowa looking at him. Turning he looked back at Trowa his eyes shaking.

"Duo" Trowa spoke quietly. Duo could feel his eyes moisten. 'No I won't cry! I haven't finished!' Duo yelled at himself. Turning Duo ran down the hall away from everyone. 'I need to calm down.'

Upon entering the hanger he felt a little better then he had earlier. In his arms he carried a box. Setting it down he looked up at the large Wing-Zero. Picking out a couple of things from the box he climbed up to the large shoulders.

Duo reappeared in the house about an hour after he disappeared.

"Hey where have you been?" Quatre asked him.

"No where really," he felt great now, 'this will do it. I know it will'

"Oh. So are you okay now? Trowa told me what happened earlier," Quatre wondered.

"Fine," Duo replied with a goofy grin.

"What did you do?" Quatre asked a bit skeptical.

"Nothing," Duo tried to lie.

"Oh yeah, Heero has become ill he is laid up in bed," Quatre told him.

"What?" Duo's shock more than evident.

"Quatre come here," Trowa called out to him from down the hall.

"Okay," he called back. Turning to Duo, "Go see him." Then he walked away toward Trowa.

"He's sick," Duo's heart sank a bit. He would go see him, 'as soon as I clean up.' Duo hurried to get himself clean. Walking toward Heero's room he thought he heard people talking inside. He pushed the door open to see Quatre and Trowa talk to Heero who was in bed.

"Yes, but I don't know who did it," Trowa was saying. As Duo walked in all three boys looked at him.

"What's going on?" he tried to smile, only he could feel his eyes give away what he was really feeling.

"Hey Duo do you know anything about the Wing-Zero?" Quatre asked him.

"Huh?" he was startled a little.

"Someone fixed the right shoulder machine gun," Quatre explained.

"Oh really, it was probably just Heero and he forgot," Duo tried to shift the conversation.

"I haven't done anything!" Heero said through clenched teeth.

'He's mad, he is mad because I fixed his gundam.' Duo's heart was now in his stomach.

"Ah, I just remembered something I have to do," Duo told them heading for the door.

"Duo!!" came a low growl.

"Yes," he squeaked, turning back around.

"You have something to tell me don't you," the growl continued.

"Me, nothing," his voice peaked. Quickly he rushed to the door and was out it before Quatre and Trowa could even blink. 'It's worse, it is so worse. There is no hope now.' Duo cried to himself dismissing all his other plans.


	9. Chapter 8

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sitting up from his bed, his eyes were bloodshot and red from tears. Duo looked out the large windows again. The rain fell so hard. The storm was so violent. The wind blew the tree's bare limbs, tangling them among each other. Thinking back Duo could remember Heero's angry eyes when he had learned about Duo's good deed. 'He hated me! He still does!' Duo could feel himself begin to cry again. Looking at the clock it read 5:00. 'Tomorrow is New Years Eve. I have lost the only one I could love. I will be alone forever.' Duo's eyes watered heavily. 'I should write my resolutions. Not like they will do me any good.' Duo thought getting up from the bed. As he did he startled the sleeping Angel awake. The small cat stretched then curled itself back up and went back to sleep. Sitting down at the desk, he picked up a pen and a piece of paper. He began to write gently. The paper began to wilt and stain with salty tears. Placing the pen back where he got it from, Duo just stared at the paper. A sudden knock caught his attention. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he stood and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he choked.

"It's me Quatre," a voice called through the door. Duo gently turned the lock and pulled it open.

"Oh Duo," came a soft apologetic voice.

"I'm fine," he tried to hide his pain.

"No you're not. Why don't you join Trowa and me? It might make you feel a little better," Quatre offered.

"I think I just want to be alone," Duo responded.

"Okay, I won't press you into anything you don't want to do. Heero will be fine now the fever broke and he is getting stronger. He's even walking around. I jus thought you might want to know," Quatre said the sorrow heavy in his voice. Turning he left Duo alone again. Duo gently shut the door. Walking over to the windows, the rain fell just as hard as it had been since the storm rolled in. Looking out, he couldn't decide if it was the rain or his tears that caused his bleary vision. He felt like he needed to run and hide. So that is what he did, leaving his room he disappeared to the only place he felt safe.

~ ~ ~ ~

Heero stood outside Duo's door debating whether he had overreacted in the situation. 'Duo had been trying so hard, but why?' He wondered. Reaching up his fingers gently met against the hard wood door. He received no response. 'Maybe he isn't here, cause I know every time Quatre knocked he responded.' Heero tried the knob and the door opened with a click. Pushing it open slightly he entered the room. It was empty; looking around something caught his attention. Walking over to the desk he decided to check it out. Upon examination of the desktop he discovered a piece of paper. Picking it up he noticed the crisp texture. 'This has been wet,' he observed. His eyes skimmed the content. It read:

New Years Resolutions

1) Apologize to Heero

2) Try and earn Heero's love back

3) Be there for Heero, no matter what

4) Apologize to Heero

Oh hell, just try and get him back with me. I need him here, without him I feel so empty and incomplete.

Heero read it over and over, the words began to blur together. He was crying the tears fell from his eyes and joined those already dry on the paper. 'You have my love always and forever.' Looking up Heero noticed the rain had stopped and the black clouds were beginning to break. Setting the paper down he left the room to form a plan of his own.


	10. Chapter 9

"New Years Resloutions" Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song "Dreams to Dream" sung by Linda Ronstdat does not belong to me either. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo opened his eyes, he found himself lying in his bed. Looking out the windows, the sun shined brightly as ever. 'The storm finally ended. I don't remember falling asleep in bed.'

"Heero brought you here after he found you in the hanger," a voice startled him.

Looking over Duo saw Trowa standing in the doorway. 'Heero brought me here, was he looking for me?'

"I came to invite you to breakfast. Quatre and Heero are already in the dining room," Trowa explained.

"Heero's eating?" Duo said, the shock more than evident.

"Yeah they are waiting on you and me," Trowa told him.

"I'll be ready in a sec," Duo said jumping out of bed. Taking off his clothes from the day before he pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a tee shirt. As they walked down the hall the conversation seemed to be small.

Walking into the dining room, Duo saw Quatre sitting at the table while Heero stood looking out the window.

"Happy New Years Eve Duo," Quatre greeted him.

"Same to you," he said his lips breaking into a smile. It felt like it had been so long since he had done that. "Hi Heero"

"Hello, happy New Years Eve," Heero responded his back still to them.

"Come on let's sit down and eat," Quatre told them. Trowa took a seat next to Quatre. Duo wasn't sure where to sit, wherever it was he wanted to be near Heero. Heero didn't sit down either he just turned and looked at them.

"Sit Duo," Quatre pointed to all the empty seats.

"Okay," he said taking a seat. It was then that Heero sat, and right next to him. Duo could feel his palms grow sweaty.

"What will you have?" Quatre asked.

"Eggs, hash browns, and toast. If that is okay?" Heero answered.

"Great, and you Duo," he continued to smile.

"Pancakes," Duo squeaked.

"Pancakes it is," he laughed. Duo could feel himself kind of relax a bit after that. Quatre called out to the kitchen and gave the orders to the man that appeared. 'Heero is sitting next to me, of his own free will,' Duo was more than shocked. They ate breakfast around a small conversation, only Duo didn't seem to be really involved in it. He kept stealing glances at Heero.

After breakfast they had decided to take a walk around the grounds. Angel seemed to want to come with them, as she would not leave Duo alone before they left. So he decided to take her with them. He carried the small cat in his arms as they walked. While Quatre was showing them around, Duo took step behind and to the right of Heero. Only Heero slowed down causing Duo to catch up with him. They ended up walking side by side for the tour, and every time Duo would try and fall back Heero would slow down.

The day seemed to fade away. Duo felt like Heero was there beside him the whole day. Then around nine p.m. he noticed Heero had disappeared. 'Maybe they were all coincidences.' He could feel his heart sink and he was so happy today.

"Duo come out here and check out these fireworks," Quatre smiled.

"Okay just a sec," Duo said. Walking out on the veranda the cold air hit him. 'I knew I needed to get something.'

"It's almost midnight," Quatre said cuddling closer to Trowa. Duo couldn't help but think that this was the first time in many days that they cuddled together. The fireworks continued in the near distance. Duo looked down at his watch, it was five minutes till midnight. 'What happened to Heero?' He wondered fidgeting a bit. Suddenly a jacket fell over his shoulders and warm arms wrapped around him. Looking down he recognized Heero dazzling hands. He held something in one of them Duo looked close. 'It's my resolutions. Why does he have them?' But he really didn't care he just wanted Heero to hold him like this forever. Duo could hear Quatre and Trowa softly counting down together. They were at 10. It was then that Duo was spun around. His eyes locked on Heero's cobalt blue eyes. Heero pulled him close his lips near Duo's ear.

"You will have my love always and forever," he spoke softly. Duo heard Quatre say one, and then he lost all train of thought as Heero's lips met his. The kiss was deep, passionate, and full of undying love.

  
//I lose my way  
No one cares  
The words I say  
No one hears  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams  
Deep in the night  
You'll find me  
Dream and you're right behind me  
Stay  
If you'll stay  
We'll dream the night away  
  
Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true  
  
There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes  
Come with me  
You'll see what I mean  
There is a world inside  
No one ever sees  
You'll go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true  
  
Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You'll see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true  
  
Inside you and me  
They always come true//


	11. Epilogue

"New Years Resloutions" Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song "Dreams to Dream" sung by Linda Ronstdat does not belong to me either. Although I do own Angel and Madame Jessibelle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A kiss that sealed their undying love was made on that New Years. 

Every New Years after that they found themselves somewhere together in each other's arms. Heero repeated the same words as if they were reliving a moment. Which they were, they were reliving their first New Years together. They did not need anyone else in their lives to make them complete. After the war ended Heero and Duo moved into a small apartment in a new colony. They stayed there until death took them both. They realized that even in this life or the here after they would remain together. When the people came to clear out the apartment they were told of the circumstances involving the deaths.

It is said that two lovers died together in a double bed. Both eyes closed upon the same moment. That both bodies stopped breath on the same second. Some people believe that they will live their dream for the rest of eternity, but no one really knows. The weirdest part of the whole legend is how the clocks in the apartment stopped moving when that final second was reached. The clocks had stopped when the two lovers died. They never started again either. No matter what was done to them, no body could get them to start again.

Then one late afternoon a century later the clocks second hand began to move, only it moved in a backward motion ticking away the seconds that had already gone by a century ago. The owners were astonished. They didn't know what to make of it. Each in their own had the clocks taken to someone to have them looked at. Not even the specialists could attain what made them work again. Some have said that the two lovers have come back to life, been reborn and the clocks are counting down when they will be back together again. But that is another story for another day.

~Owari~


End file.
